creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni IV
Więc? – spytała Salai, dłubiąc patykiem w ziemi. - Co „więc”? – słychać znudzony głos. - Co mamy tak właściwie robić? - A co mnie to obchodzi? - Nowa – zaczął Serek – To jest, Stara… - Jej tu nie ma – odpowiedział głos z westchnieniem. - Ale kiedy… - zaczęła Nowa – Bo ona… i my… i kara… i… CZEKOOOOLADAAA! Kotka z prędkością błyskawicy podbiegła do mężczyzny siedzącego na beczce. Nie zważając na silny odór alkoholu, rzuciła się na tabliczkę czekolady, którą facet machał przed jej nosem. - Ale co mnie to obchodzi? – spytał – że „ona”, że „wy”, że „kara”... To nie mój interes. Ja się nie prosiłem o was. - My o takiego zgreda też nie – mruknęła wkurzona Ins. Facet spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Zeskoczył z beczki i zataczając się, podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Chwycił mocno w dłoń butelkę wódki i głośno czknął. Zaklął soczyście kilka razy i przejechał wielką łapą po długiej brodzie. Po chwili wyciągnął przed siebie dwa palce i wskazał nimi Ins. - BAM! – ryknął – Już nie żyjesz. Jesteś martwa, jak… jak… jak coś, co na pewno nie żyje – wymamrotał, drapiąc się po włosach. - Wow – warknął Bowser – Błyskotliwyś, jak karetka na sygnale. - Uważaj na słowa. Wiesz, kim ja jestem? - Tak, tak – odpowiedziała zmęczona Strange i wskoczyła na beczkę. Wyprostowała się i pozwoliła, by wiatr łagodnie targał jej włosy. W świetle zachodzącego słońca wyglądała jak dumna księżniczka. Na drewnianej beczce. Pełnej wódki. Brudnego pijaka. Ale nadal jak księżniczka. - Jam jest wielki rycerz bez oczu, bowiem oczy nie są potrzebne do bycia kimś tak świetnym, jak ja, rycerz o wielu imionach, ale najbardziej znany jako Bezoki Chuck! – powiedziała dumnie Strange i zeskoczyła z beczki – Prawda, o wielki, Bezoki Chucku? – spytała z ironią. Mężczyzna pociągnął dużego łyka z butelki. Po chwili szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Wyrabiasz się tak szybko, jak moje gacie w kroku – powiedział radosny i pociągnął kolejnego łyka wódki – No, dzieciaki, jak wy się tu znaleźliście? Bo nie sądzę, żeby od tak na ziemię spadały bliźniaki każdego z nas… Chyba, że... – Chuck zamyślił się i spojrzał w niebo – Armagedon klonów… - wyszeptał. Natalia podeszła do Chucka i wyciągnęła z jego dłoni butelkę. Upiła łyk i oparła się o drewnianą beczkę. - Nie do końca – powiedziała. - Lustro – wyjaśniła szybko Vellox. - Weneckie – poprawiła Nowa. - Lustro weneckie? – spytał nierozumiejący wciąż nic Chuck – To znaczy, że klony zaatakują nas przez szkło? - Nie, żadne klony – wyjaśnił Bowser – Tak właściwie, to nie wiemy do końca nawet, gdzie jesteśmy… - W HappyTown – powiedział krótko Serek. -Meh – mruknęła DJ – Mi to tam nic nie mówi. - No dobra – zaczął Chuck – A, które z was to ja? Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, ale nigdzie nie zauważyli Eyelessa. Gdzie on się znowu podział? - To, to co tutaj leży – mruknęła Salai i wskazała palcem na zemdlałego Jacka. - To małe? – spytał zdziwiony Chuck. - Tia – powiedział Serek – To ty. Ale w naszym świecie. Czyli tak, to małe. Wszyscy spojrzeli na słodko śpiącego Eyelessa. Każde z nich się rozczuliło. Z wyjątkiem Dizza. Ten nigdy się nie rozczula. Nigdy .-. - Aha – zaczął znudzony – To jest tak ciekawe, jak tapeta w motylki… - Ten komentarz był potrzebny tak samo, jak rybie ręcznik – warknął Chuck – Cóż, jestem całkiem uroczy… ile piję? - Nic – odpowiedział Serek. - Nic – odpowiedziała Nowa. - Nic – odpowiedziała Salai. - Nic? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Chuck. - Nic a nic – pokręciła głową Vellox. - Insanity! – usłyszeli głośny i piskliwy głos. Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili głowy w kierunku pisku. W świetle zachodzącego słońca ujrzeli zbliżającą się w podskokach postać. Postać ta była ubrana w krótką zwiewną spódnicę z różowymi kokardkami. Długie włosy zawiązane były w dwa szare warkoczyki. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się przyjacielsko do naszych bohaterów. Tylko Ins zorientowała się dość szybko, kim jest radosna dziewczyna. - O nie… - mruknęła zrozpaczona – Sanity… - Sanity, zaczekaj! – krzyknęła druga postać, biegnąca tuż za klonem Ins. Również była szczęśliwa. I uśmiechnięta. I radosna. I… różowa? - Samai! – krzyknęła Sanity – Spójrz, kto tam jest! To Insanity! Ojejć, jak bardzo za nią tęskniłam! - Sa… mai? – wymamrotała Salai. CDN.